Away From Home
by TheCherrySunn
Summary: So Sabrina ran away from home a looong time ago. Ten years later her family sets out to find her. Of course after ten years Sabrina isn't a little girl anymore.
1. The Way You Move, I'm In The Mood

**ok so this is my first ever story for this site. Basically there was a big blowout (the subject of which is a secret for now) and Sabrina ran away from home. Of course her family tries to find her but its hard. Now ten years laterthey have a definite fix on her. And lets just say little Sabrina ain't so little anymore ;D. Please Read and Review, thanksies!**

**Chapter 1**

The bar was crowded when four figures walked in slowly. It was packed with people having drinks, shouting madly, or hooking up.

"Are you positive this is where she is?" An old voice said.

"This is where Mirror said, and Mirror knows just about everything so yes. She's here somewhere." A female voice answered, her tone a little disgusted with the scene.

"You guys know she's not 11 anymore. It's been 10 years since the accident. She had to have learned how to take care of herself." Another voice chimed in, this time male. The group surveyed the bar. The crowd was rowdy.

"Doesn't matter how long it's been. She left in a hurry, an angry one at that. I doubt she'll be too happy to see us here." Another male voice chimed.

"That may be Uncle Jake, but we're still going to find her."

"I know we are Daphne, just calm down." Daphne looked around at her group. Puck, Mr. Canis, and Uncle Jake met her eyes. To think that her dear sister would be in a place like this was obviously hard for each of them to swallow.

"Well. Let's just find her and get out of here." Puck said quietly. There was a commotion as a bartender stepped onto the bar; she lifted a megaphone to her mouth.

"This young man here just asked for water. Now tell me, do we serve water in this bar?" She shouted. The crowd responded with a loud "Hell No!" Then the jukebox switched songs and the four bartenders jumped onto the bar. They began to dance, their heels tapping fast against the bar. Everyone watched transfixed as they stepped and clapped and whooped. But Daphne and her group stared in particular at one bartender.

Her hair was pale blonde, flowing in reckless tousles down to her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled with the excitement of the moment. Sure Daphne had seen the movie, but she hadn't really thought a Coyote Ugly bar would be like this. The bartenders had welcomed four other girls onto the bar to dance with the. They all stepped to the same beat. Still, the groups eyes were wide at the sight of the girl they had once thought to be such an angel dancing on top of a bar, in tight jeans, cowboy boots, and a leather belly shirt.

The song ended and everyone cheered loudly. Uncle Jake walked up to the bar and stopped in front of the blonde bartender.

"What do ya got?" He asked gruffly. Not looking up or recognizing his voice the girl responded.

"Jim, Jack, Johnny Red, Johnny Black, and Jose; my favorite men." As she finished saying this she looked up with a smirk, though when she saw who she was talking to the smirk faded quickly.

"Sabrina. What are you doing in a bar like this?" Jake asked with a sad voice.

"Why don't you ask yourself that question? Then either buy a drink or leave." Sabrina said her voice like ice. The other bartenders noticed what was going on and looked away a little ashamed. They'd all had this confrontation before.

"You left home ten years ago. Why can't you just come home? Your 25, too young to be working in a place like this." Jake said, this time a twinge of anger in his voice. Sabrina looked at him with no sympathy.

"You all played your part in my leaving. Don't act like your so damn innocent. Now buy a drink, and get out." Sabrina said. Jake shook his head.

"Look back. Everyone's here. Look Sabrina we're sorry. We're sorry for not being good enough of family. For not paying attention, for being condescending. But please, just come back. Sabrina cast a look at the group in the back of the bar, and she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Daphne was looking at her with such a hurt look, Mr. Canis just looked kind of distant and sad, and Puck- well he was looking at the ground. That hurt, that he wouldn't even look her in the eyes.

"Why now? Just when I'm becoming happy again you come back and ruin it? Sabrina lowered her head and her voice cracked as a tear slid from her cheek onto the bar. One of the other bartenders looked over and saw the situation was quickly getting out of hand. She walked over quickly and put an arm around Sabrina.

"Hey, Pops. If she left home she left home. She's got a family in us now." Then the brunette turned sharply and escorted Sabrina to a back room, casting an angry glare at Jake before shutting the door forcefully. Jake sighed and walked away from the bar and back to his group. They all left quickly, though Jake seemed more distraught than the rest.

"Dammit! Why can't she just come back? All I did was make her cry. Again." He buried his face in his hands and leaned against a wall. After a moment he recovered and the group hailed a two taxi's back to their hotel. The ride was silent.


	2. Neon Streets Are Full Of Lust

Sabrina sat in that back room for a while. Her friend, who was named Alice, had to leave. It was busy at the bar, and two people most certainly couldn't handle it. Eventually she went back out, served more drinks. She teased, she flirted, and she always seemed just out of reach for any guy. She loved her life now. She certainly wasn't unhappy. She had a well paying job, an average of 300 every night, she had friends, a good apartment, she was happy. But her family was a whole other story.

She had left so long ago. The fight had been so terrible. Everything had just built up inside of her for years, and in that one night everything burst out in screams and violence and pain. She never looked at her family when she marched through the door, suitcase in tow. She knew their jaws had dropped in disbelief. Not believing she would actually leave. But she did.

As her shift ended Sabrina threw on her black trench coat and began to walk home. She lived a mere two blocks away, New York wasn't as horrible at night as everyone acted. For almost a year and a half she had traversed these two blocks without a hitch. Of course, she didn't know a certain boy was out for a walk too.

Sabrina walked home angrily, her heels clacking loudly against the pavement. She turned a corner fast and was met with another person in her way.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you-"She stopped mid-sentence. She gazed up into a pair of blue eyes, wide in disbelief.

"Puck." She said softly. So softly he almost didn't hear her. It suddenly occurred to her he was grown up. _He never stopped growing; he started in the first place to keep up with me. _Her heart fluttered at the thought.

"Sabrina…" His voice was wary as he looked at her. His hands had caught her by the waist to keep her from falling when he knocked into her. She wasn't a little girl anymore that much was obvious. She had always been pretty, but now she was a woman. Her long blonde hair was like pale gold, and her eyes sparkled with mischief and danger. Of course her body, which had been rather well shown in her outfit, could easily invoke the enemy of any girl and the interest of any man.

"You grew up." Her voice broke Puck's train of thought.

"So did you." The comment stung a little, but Sabrina didn't let it show.

"I had to. New York is tough." She laughed a little at the end of the sentence, though her heart wasn't in it. Both realized they had slowly been moving closer to each other while they talked, and the moment became quite frankly awkward. They both struggled to separate from each other but sadly Sabrina's coat was stuck on the zipper of Puck's jacket. Sabrina pulled hard only to succeed in pulling Puck towards her so fast that they knocked into each other again.

"Ow Ow Ow! Thaaaaaaaat was my face… Ow…" She said loudly as she cradled her forehead in one hand. She looked up through her bangs angrily at Puck. He wasn't helping the situation by laughing uncontrollably. He suppressed his laughter for a few moments and looked into Sabrina's angry glare. Her mouth was set in a pout, which made him laugh again.

"It's not funny! This is my favorite coat too." Sabrina mumbled. Puck put a finger up to her mouth to get her to be quiet.

"I'll get you a new coat, if you come back home with us." He tried to keep the conversation as light as possible, but they both knew the topic was inevitable. Sabrina's face quickly went from angry to blank. She looked at him for a moment.

"Nothing is there for me anymore. My life is here now." She said it in what was almost a monotone. Puck brushed a bit of hair out of her face absent-mindedly.

"You have your sister, and Grandma, and Uncle Jake. All the people in town miss you. And there's always m-"Puck stopped himself short of finishing the word. He looked at her for a brief moment, his hand still lingering on her pale skin. Then he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against hers. It was almost like a fire began to rage within them. He pulled her close as he kissed her, his hand moving to become buried in her hair, one remaining on her small waist. She pressed her delicate frame against him, her mouth pressing fervently against his. She found herself pressed against the wall of a building on the street. _No! No, no, no, no, no!_ A panicked little voice sounded in her head. _What is this was just a plan to get me to go back home! I am not a toy to be played with! No one will tell me what to do anymore, I'm through with being everyone's little angel! _The thoughts ran recklessly through her head.

She gave Puck a small shove at first. He didn't take the hint and instead began to kiss her even more heatedly than before. She gave him a much harder shove and broke her mouth away from his.

"No!" She said forcefully as possible, which was kind of hard to do since she was still rather breathless from the face sucking she had just done. Puck stumbled back shocked.

"If I go back it is for my own self. Not for you, Daphne, Uncle Jake, Grandma or whoever the hell else wants me back." She looked at him for a long moment, then turned on her heels and sprinted around the block to her apartment. Ignoring the cry of protest he let out. She ran into her apartment and began to sob. Her cat, a Maine Coon named Charlie, padded up to her. He mewled and pawed at her face. She smiled through her tears and began to stroke him. She changed into her pajamas and walked slowly into the bathroom. She opened to medicine cabinet and took two pills from an orange bottle.

Sleeping Pills, she could never seem to get enough sleep, for as long as she could remember. She swallowed the two and climbed underneath her covers. Charlie curled up next to her head, one paw resting lightly on her face, and Sabrina fell into a deep, deep slumber.


	3. Teenage Kids and SoHo Dolls

**OK! So I've been posting like crazy lately but I'm going to have to cut it down to an update once a week. School is starting back and blah blah blah. And if you got some weird updates last time its cause I got raaaaaaather confused trying to figure out how to add a chapter. But never mind that! On with the story! And in case you haven't noticed my chapters are all snippets of songs I like. I DO NOT OWN SISTERS GRIMM!**

**Now onward with the story! WARNING: Strong language is used in this part. Remember, Sabrina is not a little girl, she is a big girl, and big girls drop F-Bombs sometimes…**

Sabrina awoke slowly and with a headache. She struggled to get out of bed, but her morning visions rather impaired her and she ended up encasing herself in a blanket cocoon and falling off the bed. Her cat hissed angrily at her and trotted away. After about a minute of struggling she broke free of the blankets.

"I'm too lazy to start out the day like this." She grumbled as she pushed herself up and walked into the kitchen, feeling more than a little loopy. She didn't even want to think about what had transpired last night. As she shook up her morning breakfasts shake she wondered what to do with her day. She could always go and hang out with her fellow coyotes; Jessie kept bugging her about looking for apartments with her. She fed the cat, finished her drink, and decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, a low cut sweater, and some black heels. _They will have gone back to town by now; they can't leave Grandma alone for more than a day or two lest something comes up_. The thought brought mixed emotions.

She decided she would finally cave in and help Jessie look for some new apartments. She sighed. Her life changed so much so fast. Teenage Dreams die hard, and hers had been chopped to bits. _Enough of those kinds of thoughts get on with your day_. She applied her eyeliner, dusted her eyes, and called Jessie. And got on with her day

Meanwhile, an overly cramped car was pulling into a long driveway. The party fell outside, gasping for air. Grandma Relda ran towards the group as fast as she could. Her face fell when she saw only 4 people get out.

"You didn't find her?" She asked sadly.

"We found her, she didn't want us." Uncle Jake replied angrily as he walked quickly into the house. Relda had figured that would happen. Old feuds are hard to break. Daphne trudged inside, her little feet dragging against the ground. was as distant as ever and Puck? Well his face was impossible to read.

"She'll come when she's ready." Relda whispered to herself. That night it stormed horribly. The house quaked, the rain smacking into it angrily. Surprisingly the power had yet to go out. There was a loud knocking on the door.

"Who'd be stupid enough to go out in this weather?" Uncle Jake said to himself. He got up and walked to answer the door. When he opened it his eyes widened in surprise. Shivering and soaked to the bone stood Sabrina and another girl Jake recognized from the bar. They both looked very cold and unhappy, but he stood shocked.

"It's fucking cold, are you going to let us in or what?" Sabrina stammered out, looking more than a little pissed off. He stood aside and let her and her friend walk in.

"Who is it?" Daphne called out. She froze when she peeked around the corner and saw her sister. She left a little shriek and ran toward her, pulling her into a tight hug. Sabrina grimaced at the embrace, she'd never been one to hug, and she actually quite detested the act when unannounced. Nonetheless she stood still, giving Daphne two little pats on the back whilst the life was slowly squeezed out of her. The rest of the family had come to stare in somewhat shocked silence at the scene.

"Hi. This is Jessie; Jessie is my ride, obviously she stays since my bike is in the shop because a drunken homeless man tipped it over. Now I will not have this stupid lovely-dovey-you-came-home shit. I don't enjoy hugs, and I especially detest group hugs. I'm guessing my old room is still open, and Jessie can just bunk with me. Say hi Jessie." Sabrina quipped out like a drill sergeant.

"Hey ya'll I'm Jessie the ride." Jessie said cheerily with a thick southern accent.

"So we'll go upstairs change and dry our hair, and afterwards we can discuss whatever the hell you want. Get it, got it, good." With that note Sabrina turned and marched upstairs, pulling an optimistic Jessie behind her.


	4. Authors note

**Well my computer got a virus and had a bit of a seizure so I lost the new chapter *sad face*. I also see something. It's following me around, its block shaped, and has the word WRITERS on it. It is also signed "This writer's train of thought was destroyed by Kenpachi" damn you Kenpachi…**

**So I'm going to ask my readers to help me come up with why Sabrina left home :3 so mail me or whatever telling me your ideas. And once again, damn you Kenpachi…**


End file.
